


Our Dream.

by chibi_enzeru



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Love, M/M, Other, idkwhatimwritingreally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_enzeru/pseuds/chibi_enzeru
Summary: Time together seems like a fleeting dream, a memory of the past. Will this dream persist?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I haven't written any thing close to a fic in ages so please spare me :')  
> Ummmm, if you do take a look and read, thank you!  
> I never expected this to hit 2k words really I'm quite shocked haha  
> Also I tried my best to format it... HAHAHA  
> I credit some ideas to friends on facebook.  
> I also credit this fic to Tsukiakari illuminate because it was so feels wtf
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own i7 in anyway tho I wish Riku can just marry me.

The same background, the same bridge, the same scene. Giving each other a slight smile, before looking down at their joined hands, and turning away from each other as they parted. Every time, every single time they walked without looking back. Time with each other was like a dream, a fleeting, unpredictable one that occurred rarely. Both cherished it greatly, holding them close to themselves in their memories, the times they would be as close as real brothers, without a care for the world. It was dangerous, of course, with both as centers of different groups but nothing could stop them.

It was once again a coincidental meeting. The sky had a pretty shade of blue, with few clouds scattered across. A red-haired boy wearing sunglasses with a mask strapped across his mouth had stopped in front of a newly opened sweets shop, curiously looking into the shop interior. The shop was relatively packed, considering it was currently lunch time. Looking at the food thru the filtered glass had piqued his interest, and he went over to the open menu outside the shop to look at what they had to offer.

“Nanase-san.”

Engrossed in the menu filled with much of his favourite desserts, Nanase Riku missed the muffled voice calling his name from behind.

 _I’ll have to come here Iori and Mitsuki here someday!_ Riku thought, flipping through the menu.

“Nanase-san!” The voice came again, much more firmly, this time accompanied by a tap on the boy’s shoulder.

Snapping out of his reverie with a jerk, Riku turned around and met the voice. With similar headgear, the only difference between the two was their hair colour and style. Riku immediately recognized the boy as his twin, his face broke into a smile under the mask as he chirped.

“Tenn-ni..” before a finger met his mask.

“Shhhh. How many times must I remind you not to call me that way in public.” Kujo Tenn interrupted.

Scratching his head, Riku nodded silently as Tenn pulled him into an alleyway to avoid the public. Looking around before pulling his mask down slightly, Tenn sighed.

“That was close.” He mumbled. Looking at Riku, he lifted a hand to ruffle his younger twin’s hair. “Are you out on your own today? Are you lost?”

“Even I know my way around here!” Riku pouted, sliding his mask down as he declared.  
“Everyone else happened to have work today and the dorms were quiet so I decided to take a walk.”

Nodding at his reply, Tenn lowered his voice, “Then… Shall we go as usual?” Sensing his younger twin’s approval, he pulled up Riku’s mask before his own, and walked out back into the street. Time was precious. He didn’t wish to lose one bit of it. Riku hurried after him, falling in step behind his brother as they walked along the familiar road to their destination.

 

* * *

 

 _We’re here._ They thought simultaneously.

Kiseki, established over 10 years ago, was a shop the twins have visited since young. As usual, the aroma of maple syrup and other sweet smells wafted out of the shop. Leading the way, Tenn pushed open the door, ringing the bell attached to it.

“Irrashaimase!” The shop owner chimed on reflex upon hearing the bell. Her face changed to one of surprise when she set her eyes on the customers that just entered her shop.

“Ara, look who we have here!” She smiled widely, ushering the two into the shop interior. She led them to a room, away from the general crowd of customers in her shop.

“Thank you as always, Morita-san.” Tenn removed his mask and sunglasses, giving the lady a bow.

“Thank you, Morita obaa-san!” Riku went forward to give the lady a hug, earning a slight disapproval from his older brother.

“Manners, Riku.”

“It’s alright, Tenn-kun, there’s no one here. It has been so long since I saw you two as well.” The old lady received Riku’s hug as she reached out give Tenn a pat on his shoulder.

Morita-san was someone who knew they were true brothers, however she never questioned the reason for their separation. She treated them like her own children, always accepting them and giving them an oasis whenever they visited her shop after they grew up. Of course, they did not only go for this, both loved her hotcakes and the doughnuts that her shop sold.

Ordering the usual, they sat down and started to chat. Nothing about their idol life nor about sad things that had happened, simply about what they wished to do in that time and moment. Often, their ideals would be the same, building their impromptu schedule for the day.

“Your food was great as usual, thank you.” Tenn complimented as he paid their bill.

“Come back soon, both of you.” She sent them off with a smile. The twins nodded at her, and blended into the wave of people in the street.

They stopped by a parfait shop, choosing 2 different flavours to share. _It’s a 2-in-1 deal!_ Riku would say, equally sharing the parfaits between them. Tenn always paid extra attention to Riku, and would wipe off any food that landed on his younger twin’s face mysteriously.

The ducks living at the pond in the park. The arcade. The omurice shop with a flavor close to that of their mother’s cooking. Time passed by in a flash, as their little outing drew to an end.

 

* * *

 

“Rikkun? Sou-chan asks if you’ll be back soon, he wants to start cooking. _Bleh._ ” The youngest member of their group asked thru the phone, as he thought of the red, hot curry that they would be having for dinner…

“Tamaki-kun? What do you mean by that?” Sougo’s voice could be heard in the background, in a rather threatening voice.

“N-No I like it Sou-chan! Nothing!” He hurriedly replied, lowering his voice after to talk to Riku. “Sou-chan’s so scary, even though he just bought me pudding just now… Rikkun, hurry come back!”

“I’m on the way!” Riku answered, as he ended the call, turning to see if his older twin was done.

“Yes, I’ll be back soon, Aya. I heard about tonight’s dinner plans from Kujo-san.”  
“…”  
“See you.” Tenn ended his call too, as he leaned against the railings, looking into the horizon. 

They were on an overhead bridge, where they would part ways. The Idolish7 dorms was towards the left, while the Kujo residence was towards the right. It was inevitable. Come tomorrow, they would act as if the day had never happened, a pleasant memory kept in their memories. Come tomorrow, they would be rivals once more.

 _I’m glad there wasn’t a use for this._ Tenn thought as he clutched onto a respirator in his right pocket.

Letting out a sigh, he took Riku’s right hand in his left and looked up at his twin, giving Riku a slight, sad smile. Riku responded with the same smile, clutching his twin’s hand, wishing for the moment to last.

_I don’t want to leave.  
I don’t want to go. _

Whispering a soft “See you soon” to one another, they turned and went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you every one for coming to our concert! TRIGGER will show you the best night once more!”

Kujo Tenn shouted into the mic with ease and confidence, making the audience go crazy with squeals.

It was TRIGGER’s 4th anniversary concert. Tickets were sold out, the venue was full and bursting with fans. It was truly a sight to behold. Yaotome Gaku, Kujo Tenn, and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke went through their songs with vigour and ease, they weren’t simply performing for their fans, it was for their own enjoyment and satisfaction as well.

At the interlude, TRIGGER went back to their dressing room, preparing for the next half of the concert.

“Ahh, another 1 hour, let’s do this!” Ryuu excitedly exclaimed, as he took his drink from Anesagi.

“Of course, we will do this, and perfectly at that.” Tenn said as a matter-of-fact, similarly accepting the drink from their manager.

“Thank you Anesagi-san. Ah, Idolish7’s manager sent a rabbit chat earlier, and wishes us all the best.” Their leader took out his phone, sitting down on a chair as he sipped on his drink. “I’ll just give our thanks to them.”

“Sure, chat all day.” Tenn commented.

“Why you brat…” Gaku started, before being distracted by a new notification on his phone.

[Gaku-san! Riku-san just suffered from a bad attack! We’ve called the ambulance and it seems that he will be admitted to the hospital! Kujo-san is with you, correct? We don’t mean to worry you during your important concert but please do let him know!]

[I’ll let him know. Please take care.]

“Tenn”

“What.” He replied curtly.

“Nanase-san has been admitted to the hospital.” Gaku informed, his gaze slowly looking up to look at the younger boy. Tenn’s face was frozen for a split second, before he went back to his normal self.

“So..?”

“SO WHAT, AREN’T YOU WORRIED?” Gaku burst out, unable to contain his anger at Tenn. “He’s your younger brother isn’t he!”

“That doesn’t mean I can abandon my fans tonight. Its work, it can’t be helped.” Tenn continued to sip on his drink. _Besides, Riku should be fine. He’ll be alright. He has Idolish7 with him._

“You….” Gaku was at a loss for words. Their youngest was always like this. He placed work before anything else. It truly irritated him.

“Now now guys, don’t fight….” Ryuu started. Seeing there was no resistance, he continued. “We know you’re really worried, Tenn, so let’s finish this nicely and quickly so that you can go ahead without worries alright?”

Tenn looked away, and upon seeing this, Gaku gave a _hmph_ , returning to his chat with Tsumugi. It seemed like Riku’s situation wasn’t improving, but he couldn’t chat for long, as their break was almost up.

[Take care of Nanase-san. That kid will be over once the concert ends.]

 

* * *

_Wheeze wheeze.. cough._

His gasps wouldn’t stop, his body was trembling all over, attempting to bring air into the lungs. The doctor rushed over, trying to relieve his symptoms. The gasps lessened for a while, before coming back in full force.

“This is not good.” The doctor spoke. “I’ll run an immediate xray. Please give him Fluticasone and salmeterol to inhale.” He directed the nurses.

The entire group sat outside the room, waiting for news from the doctor. No other patient that passed by mattered. Only the red-haired in the room was of utmost importance to them. He was their sunshine, the one that brings everyone together. Their center. Wheezes could be heard from the room at times. Everyone was worried, but no one dared to say a thing.

“Where’s Tenten.” Tamaki broke the silence, voicing one of the many questions that they had in their minds. 

“He’ll be here soon!” Tsumugi prayed. The concert just ended, and according to Gaku, Tenn should be heading towards them.

The door opened, and the doctor stepped out, calling for Riku’s guardian. He explained that they would need to perform an invasive surgery, to allow Riku to breathe easily again. Hence the doctor required the consent of a relative or a guardian to go ahead. The entire group was in a frenzy. What were they to do? Even Riku’s parents hasn’t reached the venue yet.

“D-doctor..” _wheeze_ “Ple-“ wheeze “-ase go ahead” Riku had heard the commotion, and decided to make the decision on his own. Taking a deep breath as much as he could manage, he continued.

“I want to be with everyone once more.” He smiled through the mask, before lapsing into wheezes.

 

* * *

Tenn hurriedly paid the taxi driver, running into the hospital. He immediately made his way towards the ward, navigating through the floor quickly and easily. It was the same hospital Riku used to stay in when he was younger.

Cringing, he rushed towards the ward, turning round the corner to see Riku’s groupmates standing outside the room.

“You’re finally here.”

“I thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“Tenten!”

“Why are you so slow!”

“Kujo-san…”

“Kujo-shi, hurry.”

“Wait,” Tsumugi stopped him from entering. “Riku-san is about to be brought to the operation room, they will be wheeling him out soon.”

Tenn gave a silent nod, clenching his fists, impatiently waiting. He needed to see him. Now.  _It's all my fault for being stubborn I'm-_

 _Clack._ The door opened as the bed appeared.

“Riku!” Tenn held onto Riku’s hand as he moved along with the bed.

“Tenn-nii… ah no Kujo-san?” Riku joked in a soft voice, as he opened his eyes to look at his brother.

“Riku, I’ll be waiting here, we’ll all be waiting here for you so let’s go visit Morita-san once you’re all better. Let’s go eat your favourite sweets, your favourite omurice, I bet okaa-san will cook for you personally. Let’s go to the theme park too okay, also we haven’t tried the new store that opened remember? So… so I’ll be waiting here…” he trailed off, tears starting to form in his eyes.

 _I’m sorry._ He regretted. _I should’ve came faster._ _If only I could take your place Riku._

Riku shook his head weakly as he squeezed Tenn’s hand slightly.

“I’ll be alright. It’ll be okay, tenn-nii.” Riku smiled. “I’ll see you, Tenn-nii.”

The nurses urged Tenn to move away as they wheeled Riku into the operating room.

The light from the operating table shone                                He sat with them on the seats outside the   
brightly as he was wheeled under it.                                      room. It was deadly silent.

“We’ll be placing you under anethesia.”                                   “Kujo Tenn, are you alright.” Idolish7’s  
A voice informed.                                                                 Leader spoke, slightly worried.

As his consciousness faded away, Riku                                    Tenn looked up at the ceiling, picturing  
smiled.                                                                                  Riku’s smile in his mind.

_See you in my dreams, Tenn-nii.                                             Riku. I’ll see you too.  
_


End file.
